kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar Warmech
In the wake of the destruction caused by GDI walkers to Nod armed forces during the Second Tiberium War, the Brotherhood became interested in the technology, perceiving it as an innovative way to expand their forces. While GDI abandoned the technology, deeming it a dead end of development, the Brotherhood Black Hand began its own research, basing it in part on GDI designs and taking advantage of its own research in other areas to accelerate the development of the Avatar. After investing years of research and development at a ruthlessly fast pace, they had constructed Purifier Warmech (built in the image of Marcion), with the powerful Avatar being its successor, a towering bipedal mech able to engage most targets with ease, was created. The Avatar's pilot was enclosed in a "virtual sensory pod", a control interface for the vehicle. Its incredible all terrain ability, fluid motion, and power, make it in effect a gigantic soldier. The introduction of this towering walker changed Nod's military doctrine - instead of always utilizing hit-and-run attacks to outgun their heavier adversaries, the Avatar gave Nod the option to battle their opponents head on with superior armor and firepower if the need arose. Commandeer Technology Avatars are capable of using their claw as a hand to take weapons and equipment from other Nod vehicles. This makes the Avatar one of, if not, the most versatile vehicle in the war '''next to the epic units. The following units can be scavenged to upgrade the Avatar’s capabilities... * Flame Tank: Adds a flamethrower onto its back with the nozzle hanging over the shoulder, turning it into a discount Purifier if you have Flame Tanks to spare. Though it cannot be used reliably on the move, it now has a faster way to raze buildings to the ground. * Attack Bike: Adds a stealth detector on its back. Allows you to see cloaked units, and can prove valuable if your opponent employs Stealth Tanks. Speaking of which... * Stealth Tank: Latches the portable stealth generator onto its face area, resembling a war mask. Allows the Avatar to be cloaked when standing still, making it perfect for ambushes. * Beam Cannon: Adds the main gun of the vehicle to the Avatar’s left “hand”, and the beam can be used in conjunction with its already powerful Obelisk Laser. '''Quotes Creation * Avatar ready! Selected * Waiting! * Operational! * Avatar! * Weapons primed! * Powered on! Moving * Forward! * Thought so... * Location set! * Of course! * Clear a path! * Yes! * Received! Attacking * Death! * To dust! * Destroy! * Eliminate! * They're done! * Another one! Upgrading itself * I want that! * Upgrading! * Interesting! * I like! * Pay up! Move to Attack * Approaching! * They're next! * Finally! * Target set! In combat * Full power! * Clear the junk! * Engaged! * Under control! * Everything goes! * Clean it up! Retreating * Back! * Returning! Videos Gallery Avatar.jpg Nod avatar walker by henskelion-d56rxiy.jpg AvatarWarmech CC3 Art1.jpg 026 concept.jpg Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Mech Category:Command & Conquer Category:Walkers